


Hold onto me, pretty baby

by steadyasthestars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Age Play Little Lee Taeyong, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Choking, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No Aftercare, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Lee Taeyong, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadyasthestars/pseuds/steadyasthestars
Summary: Taeyong just wanted things to slow down a bithe wanted someone to take care of him and put him back together. He wanted Daddy.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

Taeyong was exhilarated. Everything about touring was amazing. There was always a crowd waiting to see him. There was so much to do and so much to see all of the time. There was only one downside. 

Taeyong wasn’t ungrateful. He knew that they were lucky to be where they were. He knew that not a lot of people got to do what they did, in fact, he wasn’t always sure that he would make it this far himself. There was always some sort of issue; a roadblock, that kept him from getting what he wanted. There was always a scandal, always a door slammed, always a not yet, but they were finally here. 

They were in the headlines, on American tvs, in stadiums. They were doing what they always wanted to do and Taeyong was so afraid to mess it up. He studied English after long practices until he would pass out, but he never said a word in interviews. He danced so hard and gave his all to make sure that his body was perfect. His abs were not really there, the only true cuts falling in the valley of his ribs, but he stuck to a diet and he worked out regularly. And it was good, man was it good. But Taeyong just needed… something.

Taeyong tended to shrink into himself. He was so big on the stage running around and commanding so much space. He raced around with the members and danced for the thousands of people who paid to see him. Those who didn’t really know him, they only knew the Idol with styled hair and tight pants. They only knew an illusion of sharp eyes and carefully timed hair flicks. 

This Taeyong was different. He tended to curl into himself and let others have control. Many people thought they knew all about Taeyong through his music. They listened to things like Whiplash, Baby Don’t Like It, or Baby Don’t Stop and thought that he wanted someone to hold him down and drag dirty needles over his balls or something. They thought he was this fiend that wanted someone to absolutely destroy him. 

But they were at least half wrong. 

Taeyong wanted to be destroyed so he could be put back together. He wanted someone to see into him. To peel back his skin and delve in. To read his every synapse to know the way his lungs moved to feel his heartbeat from within. He wanted more than sex. He wanted intimacy. 

He wanted something like Ten and Johnny. He wanted someone who could take him apart piece by piece and then fold around him, melding his back together. 

God, He wanted.

Taeyong knew that it was only a matter of time until he would snap. More and more fans were commenting on how cute he was acting. How small and soft he looked. They were noticing his owl like blinks and his pouts. He couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t stop the way that his mind spiraled. The way he yearned to let go. He was the leader of NCT, yet in the states there wasn’t much he could do, not that the company didn’t still find ways to put pressure on him. He wanted to let someone else take care of him. He wanted…He wanted Daddy. 

The thought would flood him with shame, but he couldn’t stop the incessant droning. He didn’t want to be big anymore.

Taeyong laid in the center of the bed. He felt so fucking small as he curled into himself. They were still on the road and he missed home. He could tell he wasn’t the only one. The boys were beginning to snap at each other a bit more or come in and go directly to their shared hotel rooms instead of hanging between the rooms. He closed his eyes as he clutched his stuffed teddy to his chest, swinging his leg over it. He was trapped and there was no way that he was coming back up on his own. He was draped in a long sleeved shirt that didn’t belong to him that hung down to his mid thighs and a pair of Iron man briefs molding to his body. Taeyong fit perfectly into them, the red band lying flat against his sharp hips and curving under the shape of his very small ass. Taeyong was small in every sense of the word. He, of course, wasn’t as short as Ten, but he was close. He was skinny with his bones peeking out at every turn and he could easily fit into a little boys medium. He felt a spark zap up his spine as the plush fur ran along the front of the briefs. He gasped, his cheeks flushing. He canted his hips again and sighed out. It felt good. He did it again and mewled into the pillow. The friction caused a wet spot to form in the front of his briefs. He rolled over onto his knees, his butt sticking up into the air as his hips flexed against his teddy. He was panting, his tongue hanging out and drooling like a dog. He felt a tightening in his tummy. 

“Taeyong!” He heard and rolled over onto his back, arching. 

“Daddy!” He whined as he lost it, his body shaking as he pushed his hands between his legs, cupping himself as his knees pressed together. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy, Taeyongie didn’t mean to make a mess and be naughty.” He moaned out, the trembling still running up and down his arms. 

“Shit, I didn’t mean to interrupt-” He began and Taeyong sat up, his knees still pressed together and clutching his teddy to his chest. 

“Daddy, please don’t leave Yongie. I’ll be good.” He whispered, his voice breaking and tears welling in his eyes. He paused before stepping toward him. 

“But Ten-” He began and Taeyong curled up smaller.

“Daddy, please. I need help.” His voice completely broke as a sob spilled from his throat. Johnny walked to him and kneeled in front of the bed.

“This stays between us. No one can know. I can’t ruin what I have with Ten. We just- we both need something right?” He asked and Taeyong nodded.

He pushed the sleeves up on Taeyong’s shirt and stared down at the red rings and small crescent marks and bruises that lied there. When Taeyong got overwhelmed, he tended to press his nails into his small wrists to ground himself. 

“You were really hurting weren't you?” Johnny asked running a hand through Taeyong’s soft hair that laid over his eyes. The boy nodded and pulled the neck of his t-shirt into his mouth and began to chew on it before Johnny grabbed his face. 

“Daddy’s gonna take care of you okay, if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, you have to tell me immediately. No matter what. Got it?” Taeyong nodded and Johnny swatted at the side of his thigh. The sting sent a tendril of pleasure through him and his head clouded a bit. He stared down at Johnny trying to focus on his face and the words that were falling from his lips. 

“Good boys use their words. Can you use your words?”

“Yes, Daddy.” He whispered around the soggy fabric.

“Good boy, baby. Let Daddy take care of you.” He lightly pushed the boy backwards on the bed.

Johnny kissed up Taeyong’s leg, heading toward his soiled briefs. He stopped around the red ringer that enclosed his small thigh. Johnny’s hand followed his lips. His hands were mostly palm with short thick fingers with blunt rounded tips. Taeyong imagined how it would feel for that palm to come down hard against his bottom. He thought about the sting of it that would encase his tight skin. He squirmed and Johnny held down his thighs, spreading his legs a bit. 

“Do you wanna tell Daddy what you were doing when I walked in?” He asked and Taeyong shook his head, still chewing on the neck of the shirt. He slammed his palm down onto his thigh, leaving a bright clear handprint.

“Tell me.” He commanded and Taeyong shook his head and pressed his hands over himself. Taeyong squirmed again and Johnny slammed his hand down twice on the other leg consecutively in the same spot. Taeyong threw his head back finally letting go of the shirt in his mouth, the fabric leaving a wet trail up his throat as he groaned. 

“I was- I didn’t mean to Daddy. But Teddy felt so good and I messed up my undies.” He whimpered out. 

“I’m proud of you for telling me, though you were being very naughty.” He pressed his lips to Taeyong’s tender flesh. 

“Let’s get those dirty undies off.” He began to pull off the briefs, slowly peeling them back to reveal where he was hard again in his brief. There was pearly white slicked across his pelvic bone. 

“Yongie, Baby, you’re so small. Look at your cute little cock. I’m not even sure we could call it that. It looks more like a clit.” He flicked the tip and Taeyong jerked beneath him.

“Should I be calling you baby girl instead?” He asked and Taeyong mewled and Johnny rubbed over him and Taeyong felt precum slide from the tip.

“You’re so wet baby girl. So wet for me.” He whispered and Taeyong pulled at the bottom of his shirt, partly trying to hide himself and partly trying to find something to do with hands. Johnny was able to fit him completely in the palm on his hands, his pinkie barely extending past the tip if they were held side by side. 

“Daddy, Daddy, I’m gonna make a mess again.”

“Already? I’m barely touching you. You’re so sensitive. Your little cock can’t be good for anything. You can’t please anybody with this baby. You’re not a real man. You’re nothing but a little baby girl. My dirty fucking princess.” He said before spitting on Taeyong’s angry red flesh. Taeyong’s face heated up as the humiliation coursed through his veins and his toes curled. He humped into the hand covering him, his breaths coming out in little puffs.

“Daddy, Daddy-” He mewled tossing his head back and forth. The pressure was building and Johnny was relentless as he grinded his palm into his weeping cock. Taeyong was beginning to feel lightheaded as his voice pitched up and his muscles tighten. 

“Gonna squirt on Daddy’s hand baby? Gonna make a mess on Daddy like you did on your puppy huh?” He asked and Taeyong nodded his breath hiccuping in his chest as he got closer. 

“Cum for Daddy, come on.” He muttered and Taeyong could feel his sweat clinging his hair to his forehead and falling into his eyes as he began to shake apart. 

“Ah, ah, ah-” He squealed out before squeezing his eyes shut as the trembling began to take over. Taeyong tried to press his knees together, though his ankles were splayed apart as he rode out the waves, but Johnny’s thick hand prevented it, only allowing them to knock together as he shook. 

“Fuck, you even cum like a girl.” he said and Taeyong shook his head slowly. He felt a little dizzy, but in a good way. His ears were slightly cotton-y and sounds were getting farther away. Johnny held his mouth open with one of his hands and stuck his cum slicked one into Taeyong’s mouth. The boy immediately latched on, suckling the fingers. He licked them clean until he didn’t taste himself anymore, he only tasted Johnny’s skin.

“Bet you’d suck me so good. We gotta get my baby a pacifier. That’d shut you up, huh?” He asked and Taeyong nodded.

“Yes Daddy. Need a paci.” He murmured around the fingers in his mouth. Johnny began to push his fingers in and out of Taeyong’s mouth. He pushed fast and hard as if he were fucking him. Taeyong gagged gross and wet, spit spilling out of his mouth chasing the fingers as they were pulled out. Taeyong blinked back more tears. 

“Yongie, I wanna fuck you so bad.” Johnny groaned and Taeyong nodded before correcting himself. 

“Please Daddy.” Taeyong breathed. His voice was slightly hoarse from the rough finger.

“Are you gonna be a good girl?” Johnny teased, running a wet finger across his cock that lay limp against his thigh and Taeyong hissed at the sensitivity.

“I’ll be good. I promise.” He whimpered. 

“Perfect. Lay back.” Johnny instructed and Taeyong obeyed immediately, falling back from where he was perched on his elbows until he was lying flat back. His shirt was pushed slightly up exposing his tight tummy and Johnny lifted his legs and pressed them over his shoulders. He pressed kisses up the back of his legs before biting in the meat that attached his thigh to his ass. Taeyong squealed as Johnny held him open and licked a stripe straight up. 

“Oh,” Taeyong let out as Johnny began to lick into him earnestly. He fit one of his wet fingers into his tight hole and Taeyong’s leg kicked out a bit. Johnny caught his foot and pressed a kiss into his ankle before diving back in. Taeyong has never felt something like this before. Johnny seemed to be an absolute pro with the way he alternated between licking into him and sucking on his rim. Taeyong could barely register another finger prodding at his his hole and gaining entrance. Johnny’s fingers scissored him open all while Taeyong writhed around. Johnny held a hand against his hip to keep him still. Johnny added another finger before he enveloped Taeyong’s cock. There was no struggle for him to fit him completely inside, nor was Taeyong anywhere near his throat, but god, it felt amazing. Taeyong twisted his hands up in the bedspread beneath him. He didn’t even realize until Johnny pulled off that he had added another two fingers. He pushed them in and out roughly stretching him thoroughly. He could feel himself getting hard again as Johnny crooked his fingers. Taeyong arched his back rigidly before falling back onto the bed. He tossed his head back and forth, his cheeks puffing up. 

“Fuck, you gonna take my whole cock? You gonna be a good girl and take all of it?”

“Yes! Yes!” Taeyong screamed and Johnny pulled out to Taeyong’s disbelief. Johnny spit into his hole before he pulled his hand up and slapped Taeyong hard against his entrance. The boy cried out, tears leaking past his hairline. 

“Address me properly.” He spat out and Taeyong nodded, a sob building in his chest. 

“Yes- yes, Daddy. I’m sorry, Daddy.” He replied and Johnny stood.

“Fuck, I can’t wait.” He stood and pulled his shirt off, dropping it onto the floor. He walked over to his bag and rummaged through it and Taeyong writhed on the bed. 

“Daddy, please! Please I need it.” He whined as he began to feel empty. 

“Daddy’s here. Shh, I’m here.” Johnny said as he unbuttoned his pants and slid them halfway down his thigh, not even bothering to step out of them before he was drizzling lube straight on to his cock before giving himself a few pumps and pouring more into Taeyong’s hole. He pressed his fingers in again, meeting no resistance and nothing but wet heat. 

“Fuck, tell me if it’s too much.” He bit out before pushing in. The world seemed to stop for a moment and Taeyong blindly grabbed onto his own wrists above his head, pressing down hard. Johnny bucked into him with abandon, his hips snapping to meet Taeyong’s as his body was folded in half. The denim was rough against his ass and the bruises that were beginning to form on the top of his thighs were being pressed into the sharp bones in his ribs. He began to feel as he was slipping. 

“I-I need- Daddy I need-” Taeyong cried on the verge of delirium. 

“Tell me, Tell me what you need.” He whispered and Taeyong reached for his hand and planted it against his neck, bearing down. Johnny followed his lead and held on tight. Taeyong began to feel his air supply being cut off as he started to see stars. 

“Fuck, I’m close. Daddy’s gonna cum.” Johnny bit out and Taeyong could barely hear him anymore. He was so overwhelmed. He was floating. He was beyond high. 

Johnny tilted his hips and began to hit his prostate head on and it didn’t take long for Taeyong to unravel. His entire body seized up before he shook all over, His dick twitched, drooling a bit of clear liquid and he threw his head back, his tight, shaking body pushing Johnny out of him. His vision blacked out as he spun out. 

Taeyong came to, alone in the bed. There was blanket draped over him and he was sore all over. He didn’t even think he could move. He felt wrong, too small and too big in his body all at once. He felt empty and alone. He felt like he needed something, someone. He looked over at the other bed to see it was empty. He lifted the blanket to see that he was still without underwear. He sighed and sat up in the bed, though his muscles protested. He gingerly pushed himself out of the bed and tried to keep the self deprecating thoughts away. This wasn’t the first time something like this happened and it surely wouldn’t be the last. He climbed into the shower and gingerly sat down in the bottom. He turned the water on and let it wash over his head, hoping it would drown away the ugly used feeling in his chest. He couldn’t think correctly, the only thought in his head was how he needed someone, anyone. He dropped his head against his knees and tried to slow his breathing. 


	2. I’ll keep you safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fix it to the first chapter

That night Taeyong sobbed hard into his blanket, pinching at his wrists.

He felt wrong in his body ever since. He couldn’t help but cry throughout the day. He couldn’t sleep without waking up in the middle of the night sobbing. Of course, he would press his teddy bear to his mouth and pinch at his wrists as Johnny slept in the bed next to him. He didn't want to burden him anymore than he already had. Johnny wasn’t his daddy. He didn’t want to be. Johnny had someone already and he was just doing Taeyong a favor. Taeyong knew that, and yet...

Taeyong felt flat. He felt withdrawn and curled up. He didn’t know what else to do. Going to Johnny had not helped. Johnny changed rooms. He told Taeyong that he couldn’t deal with him anymore. He told him that Ten was more important than him and that he didn’t want to risk what they had because of Taeyong’s sickness. Taeyong knew that Johnny wasn’t trying to be mean, he was scared. Taeyong didn’t blame him. 

He was bad. 

Taeyong was losing his grip on reality. 

He went months staying withdrawn into himself. He curled into himself again and left whenever the entire group gathered. He just wanted to be good, he was really trying his best, but he was failing. He went through SuperM and he tried to do his best. He tried to stay big, but there were some days where he curled up into a ball and pinched his wrists, hoping that it would be better. He thought he was doing okay until one day Ten barged into his room while he was lying in bed, one thumb tucked into his mouth and the other hand digging into his wrist. Taeyong looked up at the boy for a moment before blinking at him. 

“You’re mad at me?” Taeyong whispered. Ten sighed and sat down heavily on the bed. 

“No, I'm not.” He responded and Taeyong sat up slowly.

“Yes, you are. How did you find out?” He asked and Ten ran a hand through his hair. 

“Well, not from my best friend. How could you do this?” Ten asked and Taeyong dropped his hands into his lap, pinching at the already bruised skin on his inner wrist. 

“I- I didn’t mean to. It got bad, I was bad and then we made a mistake-”

“Fucking my boyfriend is not a mistake.” Ten cut him off and Taeyong nodded.

“You don’t want to be my friend anymore?” Taeyong asked softly. 

“I just- I just want you to be honest and to be better, Taeyong. Johnny told me what happened and bought me some very pretty jewelry to make up for it. But at least he told me.”

“I wanted to, but- I-” Taeyong stuttered unsure of how to say it, his mind floating away from him. He heard Ten. He needed to be good.

“I’ll be good. I won’t do that again.” Taeyong whispered and Ten sighed. 

“You’ve got to get yourself together, Taeyong, whatever is going on with you, you need to fix it.” Ten said before dropping a package on the bed.

“You’ve got fan mail by the way.” He mumbled out before leaving Taeyong alone again. Taeyong looked at the package before slowly opening it. He pulled out a letter from a fan that was covered in stickers. He skimmed the letter, having read so many like this before. He wasn’t ungrateful for his fans, but he didn’t necessarily love reading all of the things they wanted to do to him, or hearing about what they thought of him. They were usually wrong.

He pulled out a small box and slowly opened it. There was a pink pacifier sitting in the divet. He turned it over and over in hands, feeling the plastic and rhinestones beneath his finger. Before he knew what he was doing, he stood and walked over to the hotel room sink. He rinsed the pacifier and washed it as best as he could. He really didn’t need to get drugged or be sucking on super glue. Some fans were insane. He stuck the pacifier into his mouth and chewed on the nipple to soften it a bit, before sucking it. His eyes fell closed as he sank further. 

Taeyong stood in the living room of their dorm. They were supposed to be doing a homemade video to promote Kick It. They had been doing shows, but that had stopped rather quickly, so they were stuck at home trying to make sure that NCTzen’s felt encouraged and loved while they were at home. He had woken up small today. All he wanted was to be in his room and for his Daddy to- Taeyong had to stop himself. He didn’t have a daddy. He didn’t have anyone to take care of him. He had been off all day and when they began filming, he couldn’t even find it in himself to match their concept, instead wearing a fluffy pink sweater and a pair of shorts. Everyone was playing off of each other and having a good time, but he wasn’t really present. Jaehyun wrapped his arm around Taeyong and the boy blinked up, unaware as to why everyone was staring at him.

“Come on then, Hyung! You did it in the video!” Donghyuck teased and Taeyong looked over at Jaehyun. 

“We’re not showing our abs, stop being a pervert!” Jaehyun teased.

“I’m not being a pervert. I asked Taeyong hyung to show off his ribs again, not his abs. He could be a poster child for a weightloss clinic, or a medical center skeleton.” He joked and Taeyong brought his thumb up to his mouth before pulling it away sharply. Donghyuck was just trying to poke fun, he wasn’t trying to hurt his feelings. 

“Yeah, come on, don’t be a baby. ” Johnny teased and Taeyong’s breath stuttered.

“Can we please just move on, why are we trying to take off their clothes. We’re men aren’t we?” Doyoung asked and Johnny’s eyes glinted as he looked over at Taeyong.

“Some of us are. Others, not so much. Isn’t that right, Taeyongie.” Johnny said, his eyes sliding down Taeyong’s body. Taeyong couldn’t help but to react, covering himself as if he were exposed. His eyes lowered and he felt as his face blushed. He took a step away from Jaehyun somehow feeling so small. 

“Wait, did you just say that he has a tiny dick, yo!” Mark said and Taeyong shook his head. 

“No, I- I’m just-” He began, his voice coming out small and quiet.

“How would you even know? And like how small, no homo.” Mark said and Johnny held up his pinkie. Mark busted into laughter and Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulder. 

“Looks familiar, huh Mark?” Donghyuck and Mark kicked him.

“Shut up, brat.” 

“Come on guys, this is really immature. We have to cut all of this out.” Taeil spoke up and Johnny shook his head. 

“We’re just playing with him. Taeyong knows that. In fact, he likes it. Right Yongie?” Johnny asked and Taeyong bit his lip. Everyone’s eyes were on him and he could feel the tingling running up his spine at the almost disgusted way Johnny said his name.

“Ye-yeah. It’s a joke. I- I can take a joke. We can keep going, with the show.” Taeyong whispered. Jaehyun looked down at him. Taeyong tucked his arms close to his body and Yuta clapped loudly, causing Taeyong to jump. 

“Alright! Let’s go!” Yuta said as they began the games. Taeyong brought his thumbnail to his mouth. 

“Hyung. Hyung.” Taeyong felt as someone nudged him in the shoulder he looked up to see Jungwoo looking down at him. 

“What?” He replied, feeling slightly out of him.

“ _ Ddaeng!”  _ Johnny yelled and all of the members began to laugh and jump around. 

“That’s what happens when you don’t pay attention. It’s time for your punishment!” Donghyuck yelled gleefully. 

“On your knees!” Johnny yelled. 

“Assume the position!” Mark echoed and Taeyong looked around confused and a bit disoriented. He felt like everyone was staring at him and his breath became shallow. Taeyong sank to his knees. 

“One from each member.” Taeil spoke up and Taeyong’s palms fell to the cold hardwood below him. 

“I’ll go first and get it over with.” Doyoung said. Doyoung hit him first and Taeyong bit into his lip at the first slap. It wasn’t that hard, but it did catch him off guard and it did sting. He couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath that he let out as the hit pushed him forward a bit. The next few hits came in a blur as the members stepped forward to hit him. Taeyong felt electricity in his bones and he felt like he was high strung. His stomach was tightening and he tried to bite his lip to stop the noises that were steadily leaving his mouth. He tasted blood as tears fell from his eyes. 

“Tell me if it’s too much!” He heard the sound of feet running through the small area before a large hand landed a particularly hard smack against his ass. The stinging from the other hits intensified and he couldn’t help but let out a moan as his knees collapsed and he began to shake apart.

“Dude. Did he hurt you?” Mark said slowly. Taeyong curled into a ball and pushed his thumb into his mouth as his other hand pinched at the skin on his wrists and began to sob.

“Damn, Hyung. What did you do? Did you plan on smacking him all the way to China?” Yuta asked and Jaehyun kneeled beside Taeyong. He gently placed his hand on his shoulder and turned him over. Taeyong tried to hide, the pain of embarrassment heightening his emotions. They could all see the wet patch that spread over the front of his shorts.

“Yo, did you just c-” He began. Taeyong began to sob, not even able to fold into himself anymore.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, yongie didn’t mean to be bad. I’m so sorry. I am dirty and disgusting and wrong and bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad.” He cried and Jungwoo bent down to his other side. 

“You’re not bad, hyung.” He whispered, petting his hair. Taeyong opened his eyes to see Johnny standing above him. The older boy was staring down at him in a mix of pity, guilt and something else.

“Daddy.” He whimpered out and Johnny shook his head and turned quickly. Taeyong began to sob harder.

“Whoa, what the fuck?” Mark said and Donghyuck smacked his side.

“We need to stop filming, right now, and all of this has to be deleted.” Johnny bit out. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Donghyuck asked softly. 

“Nothing, he's just overwhelmed and he just needs help to calm down, and hyung’s going to help him.” Jaehyun said before his arms slid underneath his body. Jaehyun easily lifted Taeyong up and carried him back to his room. He placed Taeyong gently on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. There was a knock on the door and Taeyong startled. 

“I’ll be back. I’ll be right back.” Jaehyun said and Taeyong shook his head. 

“No, no you can’t leave, Yongie.” 

“I promise I will be right back. I’d never leave you.” He whispered before standing and walking out of the door. Taeyong curled up immediately, reaching for his pacifier and his stuffed dog. His mind kept going back to the way everyone was staring at him. The way they were telling him that he was bad. He hiccuped out a sob. 

“What’s going on?” Jaehyun asked as he walked into the room.

“They know. They know and they saw how bad I was. And Daddy doesn’t want me anymore. I’m not his good little girl and everything is bad.” He stuttered out and Jaehyun sat next to him stroking his hair. 

“Hey, don’t worry about them. Focus on Taeyongie. How can I take care of you?” 

“I- I need, I need Daddy to touch me.” He whimpered out. 

“Do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to be your Daddy?” He asked and Taeyong nodded. Jaehyun slowly pulled off his shorts, shirt and underwear. He ran his hands slowly over his bruised wrists and up over his chest. He kissed along his neck and shoulders before his hand reached his pelvis. He slowly began to stoke him. Taeyong whimpered.

“Does that feel good baby?” He asked and Taeyong nodded. 

“Yes, but I need- I want to be closer to you.” Taeyong simpered and Jaehyun rearranged him until he was straddling his thigh.

“Take what you need from Daddy, Kitten.” He said and Taeyong nodded as he experimentally swirled his hips. The pleasure shot up his spine so he kept at it, flexing his hips against his firm muscle. 

You’re doing so well, Kitten. Daddy is so proud of you.” Jaehyun said, petting any bit of skin that he could reach. Taeyong was letting out little ah’s as he sped up.

“You’re so good. Say it, babe.” Jaehyun whispered against his collarbone.

“I-I’m good.” He mumbled. 

“You’re so good. You’re perfect. And I love you Kitten. I’ve always loved you.” Jaehyun whispered and Taeyong’s hips fell out of rhythm as he reached his climax.

“I-I’m-” He stammered and Jaehyun pressed a kiss to the dip at the bottom of his neck.

“Cum for me, Kitten.” Taeyong let go, his body buzzing and shaking all over. 

“Good job, baby. You did so good, love.” He whispered and Taeyong slumped against him. Jaehyun laid him softly against the bed and Taeyong struggled to keep his eyes open.

“Daddy, it’s your turn.” He whispered and turned over onto his stomach.

“You’re right, Kitten.” He replied as he pressed a kiss into his shoulder blade. 

“Put this in your mouth.” He said and handed Taeyong his pacifier. He sucked it into his mouth and waited. Jaehyun began to knead at the muscles in his back and Taeyong sat up a bit. 

“I’m supposed to make you feel good now.” Taeyong pouted.

“This does make me feel good. Now, shh, Kitten. Just relax. I said I was going to take care of you.” He continued to rub at the knots in his muscles until Taeyong was forced to drift off. 

Taeyong woke up and the bed was empty. He sat up and looked around. Of course Jaehyun would leave him too. Taeyong was too bad, and no matter what he said, he didn’t want him either. He dropped his head against his knees and tried to slow his breathing. 

“Kitten, hey. You’re okay. What’s going on?” Jaehyun asked as he opened the door and dropped onto the floor in front of the man. 

“You left me.” Taeyong bit out. 

“Only for a little bit. I just went to get you a drink.” He said, holding out the water bottle. Taeyong took it slowly, fiddling with it between his hands. 

“Wait- you came back?” He whispered.

“Of course I did. I’d never leave you.” He said and leaned forward, pressing his lips into Taeyong’s. 


End file.
